I Just Want You To See Me
by 78Violetfan
Summary: After a car crash Quinn ends up in a coma. Now as a ghost; the only way to wake up is to get certain people to realize certain things and with the help of the only person that can see her, maybe, just maybe she'll wake up and live again.
1. Are You Dead?

**Okay, so I lost the internet for a while there so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm gonna try to update the rest of my stories today, or later this week or something. Anyway, I got this new idea and it wouldn't leave me alone so I had to type it up and see what you all thought so, please, let me know if it's worth writing! **

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"So, tonight?" Santana asked as she watched her friend close her locker door.<p>

"What's going on tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Britt wants to catch a movie, you're coming too, right?" The Latina replied.

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know." She started, "hanging with the two of you is kind of different now. All I ever feel like is a third wheel."

Santana draped her arm over the blonde's shoulder as they made their way toward the door, "come on Q, it'll be fun, I promise." She said, "you won't feel like a third wheel at all."

"How do you know?" Quinn asked.

"Simple. Britt's taking her own car and I'm riding with you."

Quinn stopped in front of her vehicle and sighed, "oh, are you now?"

"Yeah," Santana walked over to the passenger side and waited for the other girl to unlock the thing, "cause my car's in the shop and all."

The blonde shook her head amusedly as she unlocked her vehicle and the two of them climbed inside. "Okay, so tonight." she said, sticking the key into the ignition and bringing her car to life.

* * *

><p>It was three hours after school when Santana and Quinn met Brittany for the movie. And the movie ended around nine-thirty.<p>

"Wanna get coffee?" Brittany asked as she fished through her purse keeping close behind other two, walking down the parking lot.

"No, I've got homework." Quinn said.

Santana nodded, "yeah. Me too, but rain check?"

Brittany looked at her a moment, "No, San, it's not raining."

Quinn chuckled shooting Santana a glance.

The Latina shook her head, "no, Britt that's not what I mea-"

"And I think it's supposed to be sunny all day tomorrow." The taller blonde added.

Santana nodded, "okay, yeah then we'll do coffee tomorrow."

"Sounds great." Brittany grinned, satisfied as she pulled her keys from inside her purse.

Brittany and Santana shared a quick kiss before the Latina climbed inside Quinn's car. "See you tomorrow, Brittany!" Quinn hollered through the window as she drove past Brittany's car.

Brittany's muffled "bye!" could barely be heard as the girls made their way toward the highway exit.

"I'm just staying with you." Santana said.

"Oh, okay." Quinn turned at the stoplight and headed down the highway back toward her side of town, "too scared to go home?" She mused.

Santana scoffed, "bitch please!" She shook her head, "no, just nothing to do."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "yes, because my house has plenty of things you can do."

They were halfway there when they heard a horn blow, then some skidding against the road. Another horn.

"The hell?" Santana wondered as she looked through the back window.

Quinn rolled her car to a stop as the light turned red, she then proceeded to look through the rearview mirror. She saw nothing. "What was that?" Quinn asked.

Santana sighed as she turned back around, "somebody must've went the wrong way." She fixed her seatbelt and watched the light waiting for the color to change. "Lot a traffic." She muttered. Normally Lima wasn't this busy after nine.

"Ye-" Quinn was cut off as the car jerked forward a crashing in the back.

Before she could put the car back in drive they were being hit on both sides, they heard the crash; they heard the screeching of the tires. They heard horns honking. They heard each other scream.

"Quinn?" Santana asked after a moment, it seemed like everything had stopped. It seemed as though the traffic had died down, like it had all just froze. "Q?" She whispered craning her neck in the other direction. She cringed in pain before seeing that Quinn wasn't conscious. "Quinn," she stretched her arm out to tap her friend but another set of screeching tires caused her to look through the window again.

A semi-truck rammed her side of the car.

* * *

><p>Quinn awoke with a pounding headache; on instinct she reached up and rubbed her head. "What the-" She stopped as she looked around.<p>

This wasn't her room.

And there was beeping.

A heartbeat monitor.

She was in a hospital.

She sat up in her bed and noticed her mom sleeping in the chair beside her. "Mom?" She whispered. Judy didn't answer. Not even a slight movement to acknowledge that she heard her. "Mom." Quinn said louder this time.

Still nothing.

So, she tried a different approach, she reached to the table beside her with a twinge of pain shooting through her shoulder, she gritted through it and grabbed the cup from the table, shooting it across the room to her mother.

It went right through her.

Quinn's eyes widened.

Before she blinked.

She then looked back to the table to find something else, but the cup was sitting there again. Same exact position she had retrieved it from in the first place.

The blonde stared at it a minute before grabbing it and chucking it across the room again.

It phased through her mother once more.

And when Quinn looked back to the wooden table, the cup rested there as if it hadn't been disturbed at all.

"Mom?" Quinn asked, this time her voice hinting at a bit of panic.

Judy Fabray didn't answer.

Her mother had laid there asleep for another thirty-minutes before the sound of the door to her room opening woke her up, "Ms. Fabray?" Finn wondered as he pushed his way inside.

"Finn?" Quinn whispered, unsure why he'd be here. He was dating Rachel at the time.

"Finn, hi," Judy said trying her best to smile as she sat up. "What are you doing here?"

Finn looked at Quinn a moment before looking back to her mother, "she still hasn't woke up?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, "what?" She asked, "who hasn't woke up?"

Judy then glanced at her daughter, shaking her head, "it's been three days. She should've woken up already."

Finn gave her a light smile, "yeah, but she will you know...She'll wake up. She's Quinn; she always does things her own way. She's just gonna wake up when she wants to is all."

The older Fabray woman nodded, "yeah, you're right." She pressed her hands against the arms of her chair and began to stand up.

Quinn watched the tall boy grab one of her mother's arms and help her to her feet. "Thanks." Judy smiled.

"Of course."

"I'm gonna get some breakfast, would you like any?"

Finn shook his head sitting himself down in the chair, "no, thanks."

Quinn watched her mother walk away before she looked toward her ex, "what is going on?" She asked.

Finn just stared at her.

He looked a little heartbroken.

"Finn, I'm awake." Quinn told him, "I don't know what you guys are going on about, but it isn't funny. I'm here."

Finn sighed, "Quinn, you need to hang in there." He whispered.

"What?"

"I know it's hard to push through and wake up, but you need to fight whatever thing it is going on inside. You cannot give up, because we need you here." He smiled, "Santana woke up yesterday. She's been asking about you." He shrugged, "I don't really have the heart to tell her you're still asleep."

Quinn looked toward the door, "Santana?" She asked, "but, wait Finn-" She shook her head.

"Asleep." He scoffed, "it's like you just went to bed for a regular nights sleep. Only you've been at it for days. Three days in fact."

"You can't see me." Quinn said finally getting it.

"A coma." Finn whispered.

"You can't even hear me."

"A coma is what the doctors say." He shook his head, "Rachel thinks you'll pull through as much as I do." He smiled, "we're all waiting for you."

"Finn!" A voice said from the door.

Finn and Quinn both snapped their heads toward the door and watched as Rachel showed her lovely smile, "time for school." She said, "we're gonna be late."

Finn nodded, "yeah, I bet that's why you won't wake up," he whispered to Quinn, "you hate school that much."

Quinn couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she watched Finn stand up and walk toward the door.

"How's she doing?" Rachel's concerned voice asked as the two of them mad there way from the door hand in hand.

Quinn shook her head, "unbelievable." She whispered, "I'm in a freaking coma."

* * *

><p>It took her an hour to realize that even though she herself was technically in a coma that didn't mean her ghost self or whatever it was that she is had to be confined to the hospital bed. So now she was wondering the hospital corridors. Looking for something to do.<p>

But really what entertained a ghost?

"Dr. Lopez?" She watched a nurse walk up to Santana's father.

"Yes?" The man wondered.

"Your daughter has been asking for you. She said something about an update on the girl a few doors down from her."

"Quinn Fabray?" Mr. Lopez wondered.

"Yes, sir. If she's the one who was in the car with her."

"Alright. I'll make my way there as soon as I can."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows a moment before she turned back toward her own room. The nurse had said that Santana was a few doors down from her room that meant they were on the same floor. Quinn could check on Santana herself and see how she was.

As it turned out Santana was three doors away from Quinn. She pressed the door open and stepped inside. The Latina was sitting up in her bed with her food tray in front of her stirring her spoon in her lime Jell-O as she watched _Desperate Housewives _on the television.

"I can't believe you watch that show." Quinn whispered.

Santana's eyes drifted away from the TV for a second before her focus landed back on the screen.

"Does anything ever change on it anyway, like do they ever have anything interesting going on?" Quinn asked stepping further into the room. Even if she couldn't be heard, that didn't mean she couldn't speak.

This time Santana's full attention was torn from the TV as she looked toward the blonde, "Quinn?" She asked.

The blonde's eyes widened a moment before she nodded, "you can see me?"

Santana nodded, "of course I can see you Quinn, I'm not blind." She dropped her spoon in her Jell-O before sighing, "what are you doing out of bed anyway? Nurse said I'm not allowed to get out at least for two more days."

Quinn shook her head, "Santana, I'm no-"

"You look better. "The Latina mentioned, "you know when the crash happened, when I looked at you-blood and everything-it wasn't pretty."

"But, San," Quinn tried again, "I'm no-"

"Santana." Mr. Lopez's voice pierced through the room.

"Hey, dad." Santana smiled looking at her father.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor wondered.

"Good." Santana said, "love the Jell-O." She shook the tiny bowl.

Mr. Lopez laughed as Quinn took a step to the side, "so I heard you wanted an update on Quinn."

Santana shrugged, "yeah, but I guess I don't need one now."

"Sweetie, Quinn's not doing good." Her father told her.

Santana smiled, "what are you talking about?" She looked at the blonde incredulously.

Quinn shrugged, "I'm not awake."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows a minute, "not awake?" She asked.

Quinn nodded, "I'm like a ghost."

"A ghost?"

"Santana?" Her father questioned waving his hand in front of his daughters face, "honey, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Santana nodded, "yeah, I'm good." She smiled, "about Quinn?"

Mr. Lopez shrugged, "we're keeping a close watch on her, but for now that's all I can really say." He smiled, "we'll just hope for the best. Hope she wakes up."

Santana nodded, "yeah, she will." She told him.

"I just thought I'd stop by since I knew you wanted an update and all. I got rounds though, so I'll stop by later and check on you." He smiled, "get some rest."

"Okay." As the door closed Santana looked at Quinn, "are you dead?" She asked.

Quinn shrugged, "your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

><p><strong>So, comments?<strong>

**Love it/Hate it/unsure...**

**...I'd love to hear your feedback, let me know what you think...**

**Mainly should I continue?**


	2. Hospital Visits

**Hey, thanks for the reviews and giving this story a chance...**

**...I hope it's good...**

* * *

><p>"I-I'm still not sure I understand." Santana said as Quinn sat on her hospital bed.<p>

Quinn shrugged, "I'm not sure what's going on either." She said, "I've never been...dead before."

Santana reached out and brushed the blonde's arm, "but I can touch you." She said.

Quinn nodded, "yeah-"

"And I can see you." The Latina sighed, "maybe, maybe this is a dream." She tried, "we're both still asleep, and when we wake up everyone will be able to see you."

Quinn shook her head, "I don't think-"

"Santana," Brittany's voice broke into the room.

Santana looked at the doorway, "Britt, hey." She greeted, "why aren't you in school?"

Brittany stepped into the room and shrugged, "I forgot which turn it was...left, or right?"

Santana gave her a light smile, "left."

"I know now." Brittany smiled.

Quinn watched the two interact as Brittany walked over to Santana and sat in the chair next to the bed. "I miss you." Brittany whispered.

Santana shrugged, "I'm right here."

Brittany nodded, "yeah, but-you're never at school."

"Just a few more days." Santana said, "I'll be back soon."

Brittany sighed, "I feel like this is my fault." She whispered.

"Why would you say that Brittany?" Quinn asked.

Brown eyes looked between the blonde's before Santana said, "why's that?"

The taller blonde reached up and scracted her head, "if-maybe if-if I hadn't asked to see a movie, it wouldn't be..."

"Don't say that." Quinn whispered.

It was no use, the other blonde continued on. She couldn't hear, "...this bad, you're stuck here and Quinn's in a coma." She shook her head as tears sprung in her eyes, "God, it's so bad, San." She said shaking her her head and laying it upon the edge of the Latina's bed.

"Brittany." Santana whispered heartbroken. She reached over and rubbed her girlfriend's back.

"They don't know if she's gonna wake up." Brittany's muffled cry was heard.

Santana shook her head looking toward the other blonde.

Quinn's hazel eyes locked on Brittany.

Santana sighed, "Quinn will wake up." She said, "she has, too."

Brittany continued to cry.

The cries soon turned into sobs and Santana didn't know how to make them stop. She looked at Quinn who was beginning to cry herself.

Quinn felt terrible, because she was stuck in whatever state she was in and it was breaking Brittany apart. Brittany was such a sweet person, she had a golden heart, and her crying was a big deal.

Quinn shot up from the bed, "I can't stay here!" She growled.

Santana looked at her surprised, "wait, stay!" She said.

Quinn shook her head, "no, I-I can't I'm-"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked looking up. She sniffled a minute before saying, "I'm not going anywhere."

Santana shook her head, "I-"

"Just forget it." Quinn said slipping out of the room.

* * *

><p>She walked back toward her room and looked at the bed, that's when she saw it.<p>

She saw herself, hooked to machines, looking normal.

Like she was doing nothing but sleeping.

It's was all how it should be.

She stood in that doorway staring at herself. Her broken self, with scratches on her face, and a broken wrist. A blackeye.

The sight was terrible, she felt sick.

She ran to the bathroom, quickly sliding to the toilet as she felt the vomit crawl up her throat. After throwing up she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out with the sink water.

"She's still stable." She heard a voice from behind the door. "But all we can really do at this point is hope she'll wake up."

Quinn opened the door and stepped out to the room, "dad." She whsipered as she eyes widened locking with the man who had practically abandoned her and her mother.

"There's not some kind of medical way to wake her up?" Russell asked as he stared at his little girl.

The nurse who had spoken eariler shook her head, "I'm sorry, Mr. Fabray. The only thing we can do is wait. Hope." She said before she continued to the door, "you can stay for a while if you'd like. I've got to check on other patients." She said before leaving the room.

Quinn took a hesitant step toward her father. She couldn't believe he was here right now.

"I've done a lot of bad things Quinn," Russell said as she sat in the chair beside her bed. He took her hand, holding it lightly; like he was afraid tightening his grip would shatter her. "I've regretted most of them, no doubt about it. I regret leaving you the most." He smiled, "you've grown so much, it's like that baby helped you or something."

Quinn continued to walk toward the man, to get a better look at his face. He looked lonely. Lonely and scared.

"I want nothing more than to take back everything I said to you that night, and I can't imagine that I won't get the chance." He shook his head, "this can't be the way we end it." He said, "it can't be. So, Quinn, I-I need you to wake up-" He was cut off as he choked on his tears.

Quinn shook her head, "don't cry." She said, "please, please, dad, I'm here." She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm right here."

* * *

><p>Russell was still there five minutes later and the crying was too much for Quinn to handle.<p>

She had to leave her own room.

Everywhere she went there seemed to be crying.

In Santana's room it was Brittany.

In her own room it was her father.

In other room's it was the loved ones of those patients.

No matter where she went, there was crying.

She ended up settling on a chair in the waiting room.

* * *

><p>"Are you waiting to be checked on?" She asked the man sitting next to her, "or are you waiting for someone?"<p>

The man stared at the TV in the corner of the ceiling.

Quinn shrugged, "I'm in a coma and it seems everything is screwed up." She sighed, "I may never wake up."

She took a moment to look a the man again, "I guess you're here for yourself then, huh?" She asked looking at the bandage he was squeezing around his hand. "You cut yourself?"

The man reached up and scratched his nose, eyes never drifting from the TV.

"You have a name?" Quinn wondered as a woman made her way passed the two of them and sat on Quinn's other side. The blonde sighed again turning toward the woman next to her, "Blake." She said reading the nametag pinned on her diner uniform. "You must be waiting for someone." She examined the girl's state.

Blake was bouncing her legs nervously as she bit her nails, trying her best to destract herself with anything. "Your kid hurt? Husband maybe?" Quinn paused before shaking her head, "no? Wife?" Blake stopped biting her nails and looked at the TV.

"Waiting rooms are not a good place to have a conversation." Quinn said after a minute, looking up at the TV herself.

_"So repeating the key point of my show tonight I say, cut the Arts make more room for Cheerleading budgets. Cheerleaders are in better shape than the people in any type of Arts program and frankly they sound better, too, within their cheers. No need to waste money supporting something that'll bring your school a blue ribbon for participation. Instead press it toward something that'll get you a first place trophy-Cheerleading all the way...And that's how Sue sees It." _

Quinn rolled her eyes as she watched her ex-Coach add the 'C' for emphasis. "So pathetic." She whispered. "You need to get over it, bitch!" She hollered toward the TV. She then shook her head looking between the two she was sitting next to, "seriously, can you believe her?"

She still got no answer so she stood up and made her way toward her room once more. "Leaving already?" She asked as she passed her father.

Russell just kept walking on.

"Well, thanks, for stopping by." She whispered, before continuing on toward her room, she stopped when she noticed Brittany had moved from Santana's room to her room. The girl was still crying.

Quinn could hear her repeatedly whispering of, "I'm sorry." She couldn't go in there. So instead she headed back toward Santana's room.

* * *

><p>"Brittany left." Santana whispered as she saw Quinn in the corner of her eye.<p>

Quinn nodded, "yeah, she's visiting me."

Santana looked at her, "oh, how rude of you to leave."

Quinn sighed walking over to the bed, "I couldn't listen to her cry, San."

"Why not? I did." Santana said, "I can't escape it."

Quinn shook her head, "it's not a lucky thing."

Santana shrugged, "depends on how you see it."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I'm dead." She said.

Santana nodded, "point taken." She reached out and patted the side of her bed, directing the blonde to sit down where she had been earlier.

Quinn obliged, "I think you can see me because I was with you." She said, "you were in the car, too."

Santana shrugged, "it still doesn't make sense."

"I don't think it ever will."

The Latina rubbed her head, "I've got a killer headache." She whispered bitterly. "I had to tell Brittany to get her to leave." She shook her head, "who would've thought I'd ever want her to leave?"

Quinn gave her a soft smile, "you didn't do it because you hate her."

Santana nodded, still rubbing her head. "It still bothers me."

"I'm sorry." Quinn said, grabbing her hand, "I really didn't mean to put you in this situation."

* * *

><p>Santana had fallen back to sleep about an hour later after her father came back in to check on her, give her some pain medication and told her to get some rest.<p>

Quinn had stayed with her, sitting in the same place.

In all honesty, she was too afraid to leave.

She didn't want to be alone.

Sighing she laid down herself, curling up against Santana and kissing her friends temple, "I love you, San." She said, because she really didn't know if she'd be there when the girl woke up or not.

She could die permanently any minute.

* * *

><p><strong>...To be continued...<strong>

**...thanks so much for reading, hope this chapter was as good as the first**

**Please, review...**


	3. Leaving The Hospital

**Hey, hey...thanks for all the reveiws I appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>Santana had woken up an hour or two after they had went to sleep, when she opened her eyes she was a little disappointed to find that Quinn was still laying next to her.<p>

The Latina didn't get it.

Yeah, she was in the car with her when it happened, but she didn't understand why she could see Quinn and no one else could.

It didn't make sense, none of it made sense.

And she had been hoping that it was all a dream, she had been hoping that she'd close her eyes and wake up to find Quinn in her own room, awake. In face each time she went to sleep on her dad's orders of 'rest' she had fallen asleep hoping that Quinn would be in her own room, that she wouldn't be in this situation at all.

"Quinn." She whispered.

The girl didn't open her eyes.

So, Santana tapped her, "Q." She said.

"Hmm?" Was the reply.

Santana sighed, "can you leave, or are you stuck in the hospital?"

Quinn squinted her hazel eyes before siting up and scratching her head, "are you wanting me to leave?"

"No." The Latina shook her head, "that's not what I meant." She sighed, "I was just wondering if you were confined in the hospital or if you are able to leave?"

"Oh." Quinn shrugged, "I'm not sure. I wouldn't know where to go."

"School."

"Why?"

The raven haired girl shrugged, "there's gotta be a reason you're here." She eyed her friend carefully, "a reason you're not dead. A reason you're not in Limbo or whatever it's called."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, because she hadn't really thought about that, "yeah."

"Yeah." Santana said. "So, you should take a walk, see if there's something you've forgotten to do."

"Unfinished business?"

Santana swallowed hard, as she suddenly felt sick. Didn't ghosts normally have unfinished business? And once they finished that unfinished business didn't they dissappear for good?

"You want me to leave?" Quinn repeated.

Santana's brown eyes locked with Quinn's hazel ones as she shook her head, "no, you're not gonna die." She whispered.

Quinn just stared at her.

"Maybe there's a way to find out about whatever it is you're still here for and not fix it." Santana suggested, "that way you don't die, you know?"

And Quinn didn't really understand but she nodded anyway, "I suppose."

"Either that, or maybe you're unfinished business is what'll make you wake up again." She shook her head, "but what if it doesn't?"

"San?"

"Damn it!" The darker girl whispered harshly, "I don't know what to do." She shook her head, "I don't know what you're supposed to do. I don't know what to tell you."

"Santana-"

"I don't know why I can see you!'

Quinn's jaw slammed shut as she watched her friends eyes dance around the room, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do." The girl whispered again.

The blonde stood up, "I should go." she said, "I can't," she shook her head, "I can't do this to you." She said, "you don't have to put up with this. I can't make you help me." She grabbed Santana's hand, "don't worry about it anymore." She whispered comfortingly. "I'll take care of myself."

Santana eyed her a moment, "I can't just ignore it all." She told her, "I'll feel terrible if I can't help you. I'm the only one who can see you, I'm the only one who can talk to you. That's gotta mean something, I just don't know what." She sighed, "I can't just go on knowing that I may be able to help you with this."

Quinn let go of the girls hand, "maybe there is nothing to do. I'll eventually die right?" She tried.

Santana nodded, "maybe." She said, "but why would you want that?" She wondered, "especially if there's something for you to do about it."

Quinn couldn't answer.

She didn't know how.

"Try to leave, to get a lead. Just leave the hospital because I'm sure that whatever the hell it is that you must do, it's not here." Santana told her, "it's not in this hospital."

* * *

><p>Quinn had ended up at school, she had hitched a ride in a taxi (along with some arguing couple who couldn't see her) and she had gotten out while the vehicle drove past the school, she just opened the door and lept from the car. She fell to her knees and felt the flesh tear and when she stood up they buckled a bit from the pain and a little blood traveled down her leg, but it didn't matter. She was healing before she even took her first step toward the school stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>As she pushed the door open the bell rang signaling kids to go to their next class. Quinn made her way down the hallway stopping at her locker, "Finn?" She whispered noticing the boy sitting on the floor across the hall. She walked over to him sitting down next to the boy. "Why aren't you in class?"<p>

Finn was staring at the wall ahead of him, intently, like he was trying to figure something out. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, "what?" She looked at the wall ahead of them as well, but she saw nothing.

"I try to be good." Finn whispered, "I try to love her as I should. I chose her afterall, but I can't get Quinn out of my mind."

At the sound of her name Quinn's head whipped back toward the boy.

"I love her, and I shouldn't because she doesn't deserve me...she never did." He scoffed, "she deserves someone who won't dump her at a funeral or look at another girl while he's dating her."

"You love me?"

"If I don't get the chance to-" He shook his head, "she has to wake up." He said, "she can't die."

"I'm not dead." Quinn told him.

And for a minute he was looking at her.

Quinn's eyes opened widely, because he was staring at her, like he could see her.

But it only lasted a moment before he turned back toward the wall.

"Finn." Quinn whispered.

"I can't stop loving her and if I don't get the chance to tell her again," He shook his head, "I love Rachel, and I never wanted to hurt her but Quinn can't die." He shook his head, "you can't die." It was a whisper but it was loud and clear to Quinn.

And Quinn squinted at him, "can you see me?"

The boy didn't answer, instead he just stood up pulling his backpack with him and carried on toward class.

"Finn." Quinn called after him.

He didn't turn around, he didn't seem to hear her, but Quinn had heard him say 'you' he had said 'you can't die' like he was sitting next to her bed in the hospital talking to her.

He had looked at her, and he had looked into her eyes.

"Can you see me?" She asked the open air.

* * *

><p><strong>So, not sure how it turned out, I'm a little distracted at the moment, watching TV along with writing probably isn't the brightest idea...<strong>

**...anyway, please review!**


	4. Puck Part I

**Hey y'all, it's been a while and for that I apologize...(I've really gotta stop comming up with new ideas. At least until after I finish some other stories)! Anyway...**

* * *

><p>Quinn stayed in the school, Santana had told her to try and figure out her 'unfinished business' and Quinn really had no freaking clue what that business could be. She didn't know if being in the school would help her or not.<p>

After her moment with Finn, after he had walked away she stayed seated in the same position for a moment or two because he had seriously looked _right_ at her. He had said '_you_ can't die.'

She ended up at her locker though, rummaging through it trying to find some kind of lead, something that she may have started but never quited finished...

...She only found her Spanish homework, which was indeed unfinished, but it probably wasn't the right type of unfinished that she needed.

She sighed, "this is really freaking irritating!" She growled slamming her locker. She jumped at the sound before looking around the hallway, just waiting for someone to investigate the loud noise.

A beat of time went by before she realized no one would investigate, no one had heard it.

* * *

><p>She carried on down the hallway; ending up in the History room, it was the class that she would've had if she wasn't in her current state.<p>

As she opened the door and walked over to her seat she noticed there were two empty seats aside from hers and Santana's.

Brittany's and Puck's.

It meant that Brittany still hadn't come to school, so she must still be at the hospital and Puck was either skipping this class because he hated it or he was skipping school entirely.

Quinn slid into the seat and looked back at Mrs. Doosenbury; she was the History and Geography teacher and watched as she wrote some of the notes down on the chalkboard.

"What could this stupid business be?" Quinn mused to herself. She looked around the room watching Rachel swiftly take her very organized notes, and noticing Mike had a little drool coming from the corner of his mouth as he slept "ew." She grimmiced before looking at Finn who was playing with a paper football he had made.

"Drizzle." Quinn whispered to herself; remembering the day he had brought the name up to her.

Mrs. Doosenbury smiled as she turned around, "all right, pop quiz."

The class groaned.

"Rachel, be a dear and wake up Mike would you?" The teacher wondered as she grabbed the papers from her desk.

Rachel turned to the dancer and patted his shoulder, "hey, Mike wake up!" She said, he didn't budge until she shook his shoulder a little.

Mike immediately sat up wiping his mouth and looking at the board, "what's going on?" He mumbled.

Rachel shrugged, "pop quiz." She said.

Mike nodded, "o-over what?"

"My hunch is History." Rachel said.

Quinn cracked a smile at that watching as Mrs. Doosenbury walked past her with the stack of papers in her hand, continuing to pass them out among the students.

Finn sighed letting his head fall as he realized he didn't know a single answer; Quinn watched him turn his head ever so slightly looking over his girlfriend's shoulder and copying as many of the answers as he could.

"You're a cheater!" The blonde sang as she watched his actions.

Rachel of course was the first one done, standing up only seven minutes after the quiz was passed out, she carried it over to the corner of the teacher's desk and placed it upon the wooden top. Finn still had three left, they were at the bottom and he couldn't see the answers Rachel had written down because her hand was always in the way as it scribbled the answer down.

Quinn watched him struggle for the last three minutes of class, by the time the bell rang he had put something in the answer spaces and handed his paper in.

And then Quinn continued out of the classroom following behind Rachel, who had her arm wrapped around Finn's waist and Finn who's arm was draped around her shoulder.

"Have you seen Noah today?" Rachel asked as they stopped at her locker.

Finn shook his head, "no, I didn't see him yesterday either."

"I know, it's crazy."

"Ask her why?" Quinn told Finn as she leaned against the row of lockers.

"I don't know." Finn shrugged, "is it? We all feel kind of screwed with this whole Quinn and Santana situation, no one really knows what to do about it."

Rachel shugged, "yeah, we all feel kind of useless about it, but is it really neccessary to skip school? It's a scary situation, one that may end up very difficult tob get through, it's definitely a time for the whole Glee Club to band together and stick by each other's side." She said grabbing her lunch from within the locker.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "so if Puck's skipping because of the accident you think he has no right to?"

"That is not what I said." Rachel told him as she shut her locker.

Quinn let her eyes drift around the hallway, she felt a little weird evesdropping on their conversation.

"Then what'd you say?" The tall boy asked, "because Puck has every right to skip school because of this, it's not too drastic. Quinn was the first girl he had ever fallen in love with, she's the mother of his child and Santana was his first girlfriend, she's his best friend."

Rachel shrugged, "Quinn's the first girl you ever fell in love with, but you're still here."

Finn looked shocked that Rachel would say that for a moment before he shrugged, "it's different."

"How?" Quinn wondered.

"How?" Rachel said a moment later.

Finn sighed, "God, do we have to get into this now?"

"Yes," Both girls said at once.

Finn shrugged, "I'm with you Rachel," he said, "it's different because I have a girlfriend, someone that I care about a lot, so even though I'm as scared as hell, I try not to worry about it." He put his hand on her cheek, "I love you, and I know that Quinn's gonna be all right."

"How do you know?" The blonde asked, "Why do you think I'm not gonna die?"

"How so?" Rachel wondered.

Quinn looked at her, "thanks." She mumbled.

Finn reached up and patted the left side of his chest, "there's something in my heart that says she'll be okay."

Rachel nodded, "oh, I see."

Finn shrugged, "Quinn believes in God and all that right?" When Rachel nodded for him to continue he shrugged, "so why would God put one of his strongest believers through hell time and time again only to have her die in a car accident?"

"Are you saying there's more hell waiting for me?" Quinn asked bewildered.

"What?" Rachel wondered.

Finn shrugged, "it's just a thought."

Rachel shook her head waving her hands, "you know, whatever." She grabbed his hand, "we should get to lunch."

"No," Quinn shook her head, "no not whatever." She followed them to the lunch room, "finish your thought." She said to Finn backhanding his arm lightly, "come on explain futher!"

"Oh, look chicken nuggets," Finn said as someone walked passed him with their tray, "we never have those."

Quinn rolled her eyes as the couple parted ways; Finn to the lunch line and Rachel to their table with her homemade lunch.

* * *

><p>Realizing she wasn't going to get any further listening to Finn and Rachel (seeing as their conversation had ended) Quinn had decided to leave the school.<p>

She could always come back later if it was absolutely neccessary.

As she stepped outside the back doors of the school she headed off toward the football field, she had a hunch about something and she wanted to see if it was correct.

Like always, it was.

Puck was sitting inside the booth at the top of the bleachers, it's where he went to think sometimes, Quinn found that out sophomore year during their brief dating experience.

She took her time walking up the bleachers, it's not like hurrying would make a difference, Puck would never know she was there.

As she opened the door to the booth and stepped inside she watched as Puck stared at his phone every once in a while he would pick it up and consider dialing a number, but he always backed down and placed it back on the table before him.

"This is crazy." Quinn whispered placing a hand on his shoulder, "you shouldn't feel bad."

Puck put his face in his hands and sighed, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Quinn's eyes squinted in confusion, _what would he be sorry about_?

"I should've never pressured you into sex." He said as he looked at the picture on his phone, it was one with him, Quinn and Beth in the hospital.

Quinn let out a chuckle, "there wasn't much pressure there, and I don't regret it."

"I don't regret what we did because you were the first girl I loved, and I can't regret our daughter." He shrugged, "but I could've done more, I could've been better."

"You were great," Quinn said, "I wouldn't let you be better."

Puck sighed, "I want to get the chance to apologize to you Quinn, I never got to and I need that chance."

"I'm not gonna die." She tried.

Puck shook his head, "I heard that Santana woke up," he had a small smile grace his lips, "well, I didn't really hear it, I got it via text message, but still, it's a good thing."

Quinn nodded rubbing his shoulder, "it's great." She smiled, "Santana's fine, you need to stop worrying."

"We're only waiting on you now." He said, "so wake up, talk to me."

"I'm trying." Quinn whispered watching as he stood up. "Where are you going?" She asked following him toward the student parking lot.

He reached his truck and hopped inside.

"Puck?" Quinn asked as he started it, she obviously wasn't getting anything out of him so she hopped in on the passenger side and watched the road ahead as the boy began to drive away from McKinley High.

* * *

><p>Puck ended up pulling into the hospital parking lot.<p>

Quinn was once again following him as he walked inside.

Puck walked up to the front desk and smiled at the lady working, "excuse me?"

The lady nodded, "yes, can I help you?"

"Yeah, could you possibly point me in the direction of Santana Lopez's room?"

"Could you possibly point me in the direction?" Quinn mocked, "where did those manners come from?"

"Santana Lopez." The lady said aloud as she typed the name into the computer system.

Puck nodded along tapping his fingers on the desk as he did so.

Quinn sighed, "Floor two room 113 three rooms down from me in room 110."

After about five minutes of searching the lady finally smiled, "ah, Lopez, room 113 second floor."

"Like I said." Quinn mentioned as Puck muttered, "thank you." And turned toward the elevator.

Quinn followed him over and stepped inside when the doors dinged open.

Puck hit the second floor button and said, "room 113."

"Yup, right down from mine at room 110." Quinn inputted.

When the doors slid open for the second time the pair stepped ouside. Puck looked around the floor a moment before sighing.

"It's that way," Quinn pointed to the left.

Puck went right.

"You're going the wrong way." Quinn said as she followed him a little, however she stopped herself from continuing on. He'd have to figure it out on his own, she couldn't guide him, he didn't even know she was there.

Quinn turned around and walked down the hallway, she passed room 100-112, completely ignoring the fact that she had just passed herself, she didn't want to know how she was doing. Seeing yourself outside of a mirror was not a cool thing.

"Hey." She said when she stepped into room 113.

Santana looked up from the TV and smiled, "hi, any luck?"

"None." She muttered.

Santana gave her a sympathetic look before shaking her head, "we'll figure it out," she said patting the side of her bed, beckoning Quinn over. "I promise." She said as the girl sat down upon the bed.

"Kay." Quinn whispered.

"An-" Santana cut off as she heard a knock on the door, "Puck?" She shrugged watching as the boy stepped in, he was carrying two boquets of flowers.

"Santana." He said, walking over to her, "I know flowers aren't really your scene but I figured they might liven the place up a bit." He said handing a boquet over to her and setting the other one on the table beside her.

"Thank you." Santana smiled.

Quinn watched Puck sit down in the chair Brittany had sat in earlier, "how are you?" Puck wondered.

Santana sighed, "oh, you know..." She shrugged, "better than I was, I guess."

The boy nodded, "yeah," he sighed, "this is so damn stupid."

Santana nodded.

"Ask him what happened." Quinn said patting the Latina's knee.

Santana shot her a quick look, however she still said, "I'm not even sure what happened exactly."

Puck looked up from his hands, "it's all over the news."

"News?" Quinn wondered, "why?"

Santana shrugged, "why's that."

"It was a big accident." Puck told her. "Getting everyone out safely took over two hours, that highway was blocked for the whole night."

"It was?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, some crazy drunk caused it all, was racing through the streets parading in his new found freedom," when he noticed Santana's confusion he shrugged, "just turned 21. Anyway, he smacked the back of Quinn's car and it lunged forward, before the two cars on the left and right smashed into it."

"How do you know exactly how it happened?" The Latina questioned.

The mohawked boy shrugged, "some dude on the sidewalk saw it all, he's the one everyone interviews about it, the one witness. Walking home from the gym he said."

"I don't remember anything." Quinn whispered.

"I remember a semi." Santana added.

"Yeah," Puck said, "It flipped over after hitting you guys and the driver died."

"Oh, God." Quinn mumbled.

"What about the drunk, is he dead?" Santana wondered.

Puck shook his head, "no, he's somewhere in the hospital."

"This hospital?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure where though, I don't even remember the bastard's name." The boy said.

"He's a dead man." Santana hissed, "when I find out his name I'm leaving this room and he's a dead man, Lima Heights is a very hostile place...I learned things."

"Santana." Quinn chuckled humorlessly.

"It's no joke," the tan skinned girl replied, "he's dead."

* * *

><p>Puck ended up staying for ten minutes before he stood up, "I'm gonna see Quinn, I-I think."<p>

Santana smiled, "I know she'd like that."

Quinn nodded along.

"Yeah," Puck shrugged, "do you know what room she's in."

Santana was about to shake her head however Quinn whispering, "110." Gave her an answer, "110." She replied.

Puck smiled, "awesome," he grabbed the second boquet of flowers and started for the door, "thanks, Santana."

The Latina nodded, "don't take so long to come in next time!" She hollered after him.

Quinn looked at the spot on the table where the flowers had been, "he bought me flowers." She smiled.

Santana shook her head, "are you just gonna sit in here or are you gonna see what he says to you?"

Quinn's eyes widened, "oh, yeah!" She hopped off the bed, "I-I could totally do that."

Santana rolled her eyes, "even in this form you're still a nut."

Quinn shot her a glare before saying, "did Britt ever go to school?"

Santana shook her head, "no, she told me she was just gonna go home, spend some time talking to Lord Tubbington about her problems...or something like that."

"Ah."

"Q."

"Yeah?"

"Go to your room." Santana told her pointing toward the door.

"Right." Quinn nodded, "right, Puck."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there's chapter four, again I apologize for the very long wait (it took me forever to update this story) I so hope you're still reading and if you are thanks, and please let me know if it's getting better or if it's dull or whatever...<strong>

**...Thanks for reading...**


	5. Interruption

**So, I'm not sure if this is still a story being followed or not, but I don't give up on stories so if anyone's still reading (which I hope you are) here's the next chapter...**

* * *

><p>Quinn quietly followed Puck into her hospital room. Yes, quietly. It's not like she couldn't make a sound, because she could. She could make however many sounds she wanted because he couldn't hear her.<p>

He'd never hear her.

Yet, she still stayed quiet. Kind of like she was afraid that he'd hear even though she knew he couldn't.

As she stepped into the room with him she avoided looking at herself, it was hard, but she managed to do it. It felt completely weird to see herself like this damaged, some what broken.

It was a scary thing.

So she kept her eyes on the boy.

He quietly walked over to the table and placed the flowers in the vase that was resting on the table before he took a seat next to her bed.

And that was it.

That was all that was to it.

He said nothing as he sat in the room.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows as she watched him. "You can talk to a picture but you can't even manage to say 'hi' when you're with the real thing?"

Puck leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and his head on his closed fist.

He still said nothing.

He only stared.

"I feel oddly uncomfortable." Quinn whispered as she let out a simple shiver.

Puck sighed, "hi." He whispered.

Quinn's eyes lit up, "that's better." She nodded.

The boys eyes drifted over her body for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. Everyone else has come to see you." He scratched his head, "I guess I just feel as though you can't hear anything that's going on around you...can you?"

"Yes."

"I wish you'd wake up."

"So do I."

"There's so much I need to say to you Quinn, and I don't think I can say it while you're like this."

"Say what?" It was a new voice. Neither Quinn's nor Puck's.

"Finn?" Quinn looked over toward the door.

The boy stepped in as Puck jumped up from his seat, "Say what?" He repeated.

Puck shrugged, "it's nothing."

"Then why can't you say it?" Finn wondered, "do you still love her?"

"What?" Puck asked, this caused the blonde to look at him expectantly.

"Well?" Finn questioned.

"No." Puck said, "it's nothing like that." He clarified. "I just...I feel weird talking to her like this."

"Why?" Finn asked stepping into the room more, "she can hear you." He said, "the doctors believe that talking to patients as they are in this state is a good thing. That it may help them to wake up."

"Is that proven?" Puck wondered.

The other boy only shrugged, "I don't know." He said, "but I'd like to believe it to be true."

The mohawked boy sighed, giving the girl in the bed another look before he looked back to his friend, "well, the thing I need to say to her sort of needs and answer, so I just can't tell her now. Not like this."

Finn nodded, "so, you've been skipping school?"

Puck shrugged, "I didn't feel up to it."

"You're scared." Finn said.

"Everyone is." Puck agreed, "it makes it worse."

Finn nodded again, "yeah. But it doesn't stop Rachel from worrying." He told him, "she said that this is no time to be split up. She thinks we should all be together at a time like this, and support each other or something."

Puck nodded, "support. I'm being supportive. I'm here aren't' I?"

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "yeah but that's not what I meant."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Puck asked, "I've been skipping school for a _few _days now and what's your excuse."

Finn shrugged, "I'm not skipping . I signed out. It's my free period."

Puck nodded, "well, okay...Does Rachel know you're here?"

"She knows I visit." Finn nodded.

"Does she know you're here now?" Puck rephrased.

"Are you here for any certain reason?" Finn questioned avoiding the answer to his friends previous question.

Quinn sighed taking a seat in one of the chairs across the room. This was quite a boring conversation, it didn't really help in her department.

"No." Puck shook his head, "no I'm done here." He shrugged, "I'll get out of your way." He gave Finn one last look before he left the room.

"Well that was a little uncalled for." Quinn scolded as the door closed behind Puck.

Finn sighed walking over to the bed. He took a seat in the chair, "I'm back." He said.

Quinn watched him from her own seat.

"I talked to you today." Finn said, "at school."

"Did you see me?" The blonde whispered.

"Well, I suppose I wasn't really talking to you. You weren't really there...I wish you were though."

"You do?"

"It's hard for me to explain, but I kind of felt that you were there with me as I said what I said as school." He slowly reached forward and took the blonde's hand as she lay on the bed. "Things are crazy without you, Quinn." He told her. He was being completely honest. "Nobody in Glee Club is even remotely close to being gleeful. Don't get me wrong they were all completely excited when they heard that Santana was awake. But everyone is so scared that they'll never see you again. Awake and moving, I mean."

Quinn felt herself shift from being seated in the chair and without even realizing it she was moving toward the boy, "Finn?" She whispered as she watched him.

"I wanna see your eyes." He confessed.

She reached the bed and took a seat across from him, beside herself. "Do you still love me?" She asked.

Finn looked at his hand, the one currently holding hers. "If that's all I can ever get." He said, "just one last time, let me look at them. Quinn, please wake up. Please open your eyes."

He stared at her expectantly, his eyes shining with hope.

She didn't move.

She didn't open her eyes.

The boy's head fell, "I know I should hope for the best...but I can't. You're not giving any sign of waking up...and I'm starting to get really worried...Quinn I..." He stopped.

"What?" Quinn asked, "you what?"

He of course didn't answer.

"Damn it, Finn! Why don't you ever finish your thoughts!" She jumped from the bed walking around, "why won't you say what you wanna say?" She sighed staring at the boy.

He did nothing.

"Would you say something!" Quinn hollered taking the lamp on the bedside table and throwing it across the room.

Finn jumped from his seat.

His eyes were on the lamp.

Quinn blinked in surprise. The lamp was on the floor it was broken, and it was on the floor.

The boy looked around the room, his eyes searching for some kind of answer.

Nothing came.

Quinn looked back to the table, the lamp was gone and she had caused it. She had thrown the lamp from the table and it had crashed on the floor.

It was weird though because when she had originally thought she had woken up she remembered throwing a cup a couple of times and it turned out toe be unreal. She hadn't thrown it at all.

But the lamp was on the floor.

It was broken. And It was on the floor.

Finn turned around, his eyes dancing around the room before he stood over the lamp, he picked it up. Looking at it before he looked toward the girl on the bed, "Quinn?" He asked.

The girl took a step forward.

"Quinn are you here?"

"Y-yes." The blonde nodded, "I am."

Finn looked again toward the lamp, "was that you?" He shook his head, "did you throw the lamp?"

"Yes."

He stepped over to the table and set the lamp down, "Quinn if you're here, if you can hear me...if you did this, please give me a sign. Let me know."

Quinn shook her head, "how? What should I do?"

Finn only looked at the girl on the bed.

She reached over and grabbed her hand, moving it slightly, however her eyes stayed on the boy.

Moving her hand must not have worked because he hadn't done anything. He didn't move. Nothing hinted at him seeing her move at all.

"Quinn, please?" He begged, his voice only just above a whisper.

She tried again.

Still nothing.

Once more, and the result was the same.

The brown haired boy looked at Quinn once more before he looked at his cellphone..."I-I have to go." He whispered, "school...I have to go."

"Wait, no Finn," Quinn tried but the boy turned toward the door. "Please? Finn, wait!"

He continued on.

Quinn followed him out of the room, she was utterly confused.

How the hell did she move that lamp.

Finn continued on past Santana's room and on toward the elevator.

Quinn however stopped as she reached the Latina's room.

* * *

><p>"Santana!" She hollered as she pushed the door open.<p>

The Latina jumped up in the bed looking off toward her friend.

"Are you all right?" The nurse within the room asked as she stood by the raven haired girls bedside, "did I hurt you?"

Santana's eyes left Quinn as she as she looked at the nurse, "no, I just spaced out a moment."

"Oh, all right." The lady said before looking over Santana's chart, "well everything seems to be in order...get some more rest and I'll check on you soon." She smiled before walking toward the door.

Quinn stepped to the side as the woman passed her before she ran over to Santana.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you." Quinn shook her head.

"What's up?" Santana wondered, "why the excitement. Did you figure out you-"

"No."

"Then why are you-"

"Finn was in my room-"

"But I thought Puck was in your room?"

"He left." Quinn shrugged taking a seat on the bed, "Finn showed up and he left...and he got to talking and he said something that made me mad and I yelled at him and before I knew it I was grabbing a lamp and throwing it across the room."

"What?"

"See, I've done that before though," Quinn continued as if Santana hadn't said a word. "I've thrown stuff before. I did it when I first woke up because I thought my mother was ignoring me, so I threw the cup that was beside my bed. this time however, when I threw the lamp it was actually thrown-"

"Wait," Santana waved her hand, "Q, slow down." She told her, "explain, please?"

Quinn nodded, "okay, well, when I threw the cup in my room it never actually moved. I picked it up and I threw it across the room but when I glanced back to the table the thing had never been touched., hadn't moved an inch."

She paused eyeing her friend a moment before continuing, "this time I threw the lamp and the thing actually moved...it hit the floor and Finn saw it. It scared him, he jumped from his seat and asked if it as me?"

"And what'd you do?" The Latina questioned.

"I tried to show him it was." The blonde admitted, "he asked for a sign and I tried to move my hand but it didn't work."

Santana shook her head, "wait, I don't understand, how come you could throw the lamp but you couldn't move your hand?"

"That's a good question." Quinn sighed, "but I don't really know."

"Maybe you can only touch things that aren't touching you?" Santana suggested, "maybe you can't handle yourself?"

"I just don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's that chapter...<strong>

**...Hopefully if you're reading you enjoyed this...**

**...Thanks and please leave a review if you'd like**


	6. Asian Fusion

**Hey, I just wanted to send a quick thank you to everyone reading this story, I'm glad there are still people who are enjoying it and everything so thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint...**

* * *

><p>"We've been assessing this thing for the past three hours." Quinn said as she paced the room, "there's just no reasonable explanation."<p>

"Relax, Q," Santana told her, "we'll figure it out."

"You've been saying _that _for the last three hours."

The Latina nodded, "yes, yes I have. And I'll continue saying it until we figure it out...when we do, I'll stop saying it because you know, then it won't be necessary."

Quinn glared at her, "you know, I still wonder what happened to the Santana Lopez I used to know." That cause the Latina to glare at her. Quinn shrugged, "well, I've been waiting for the badass-ness or the threats from Lima Heights Adjacent, they just don't come."

"Come on, Quinn." Santana waved her over.

The blonde growled quietly before she took a seat upon the edge of the bed, "what?"

"Tell me again." Santana replied, "tell me how it happened again."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "come on, San, how is this possibly going to help?"

"Humor me."

"Okay," Quinn sighed, "Puck was visiting me. You know he came to see me after he saw you?" Santana nodded along. "Well, he was saying something about wanting me to wake up so he could tell me something he was unable to say while I 'slept.' He didn't get to say much more though because Finn came in. They got into a little fight or whatever because Finn thinks that Puck still loves me, I'm sure he doesn't, by the way." She added as Santana raised an eyebrow. "Anyway," the blonde continued, "Puck ended up leaving, looking defeated or upset-I'm not sure which-and Finn sat down to talk to me...he started saying something but every time he began a thought he'd stop."

"He'd just stop?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, "it's just so frustrating." She shrugged, "like he had so many important things to say, he just didn't say them."

Santana nodded, "well, what did he say?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know he trailed off, but did he say anything to you at all?" Santana tried, "I mean, anything that might've triggered something..." She shook her head, "you know maybe..." She paused.

"That." Quinn pointed to her, "That's what he's doing, and I'll tell you now, it's not cool." She glared at her.

"Yeah." Santana nodded, "I got that...I'm trying to think of a way to put this."

"You wanna know what he was trying to say?" Quinn wondered.

"Well, yeah...but you wouldn't know what he was trying to say. I wanna know what he said to you before he trailed off."

"He was talking about school." Quinn told her, "well, it started off that way. He had told me that he had talked to me at school...and he did, it was like he felt my presence there or something, because he had said it felt like I was with him."

"But what led to the lamp throwing?"

Quinn shrugged, "he talked about the thing at school before saying that Glee Club was miserable. He said they were happy when they realized you were awake, but everyone was afraid of losing me...then he said that he wanted me to open my eyes." She motioned to her face, "he said he wanted to see them, at least one last time..." She stopped.

"What?" Santana asked, sitting up a little more, "Quinn?"

Quinn turned to her, "what made me so angry was the fact that he said he wanted to believe that I would wake up but he was beginning to lose hope and then he started to say something else, but he stopped and that frustrated me because he had done the same thing earlier in school. He just stopped talking."

"You got angry?" Santana asked.

"Well, yeah. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes." That Latina nodded, "but that's not what I'm saying. You got angry."

"I did."

"It's emotions." Santana tried. "Maybe you could pick up the lamp because you got emotional? He asked you to give him a sign and you tried to move your hand but it freaked you out."

The blonde hopped off of the bed, "yeah, yeah, yeah," she said eagerly waving her hand, motioning for Santana to continue.

Santana smiled, "it freaked you out so the anger slipped away and it was replaced by shock. The anger slipping away caused you to not be able to communicate with him anymore."

"Oh, my God!" Quinn smiled, "you my friend are a genius."

"Damn straight." Santana smirked.

"Knock, knock." A voice said as the door was pushed open. "You talking to yourself?"

It was Tina.

Santana watched her blonde friend's smile slip away. "Hey," She greeted, "no, I was just..." She shook her head, "what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you." Mike shrugged as he pushed his way inside, "when you getting out, Lopez?"

Santana smirked, "soon." She watched Quinn back away from the door a little, her face slowly falling into a frown. "I think my dad said day after tomorrow, but I'm gonna try for tomorrow."

"Brittany texted saying we should check up on you." Tina told her as she shook the phone in her hand for emphasis.

"She go to school?"

Mike shook his head, "didn't see her."

"I thought you said she went home to talk to Lord Tubbington?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I was hoping." Santana whispered.

Quinn moved back to sit beside Santana on the edge of the bed.

"How's Quinn?" Tina wondered. "We ran into Finn after school and he said Puck had been here. Did he visit her because he's been acting weird?"

"Puck hasn't been to class for a while now." Mike added.

"He totally stopped showing up for Glee."

Quinn eyed Santana, "why's he taking this so hard?"

"He's worried." Santana told her.

"Yeah." Tina nodded, "but we're worried, too."

"And not only for Quinn," Mike informed, "we're worried about him also."

"Quinn would be happy to know you were here." The Latina told the couple after she shared a look with the blonde. "You should see her."

Tina smiled, "of course. Did you really think we came all this way only to visit you?"

Santana scoffed, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Mike laughed, "you heard much on her?"

Santana shook her head, "no. Dad says she's not responsive. Said nothing's changed."

Tina sighed as she stepped farther in the room, "I just don't get it." She shrugged when Santana looked at her, "I'd say she's been through enough already." She looked around slowly before saying, "I love Quinn...she's awesome, I just don't understand why all of these bad things continue to happen to her."

Quinn looked down, "I'm not that awesome."

Santana looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Tina looked up, "did you say something?...What are you looking at?"

Santana whipped her head back toward the couple and watched Mike step up to Tina and wrap his arm across her shoulders. "No," she shook her head, "I mean, I was just saying I didn't understand either...I mean, Quinn's done a few bad things in her life, but I think she's totally made up for them."

"Yeah." Mike agreed.

Tina shrugged, "this just sucks." She said.

The boy looked at his girlfriend before he shrugged, "we better be going if we wanna visit Quinn, I've got dance practice in fifteen minutes."

Tina nodded, "it's good talking to you again, Santana." She directed toward the girl.

Santana smiled, "hey, I'll see you soon." She promised.

Mike shot her a grin, "maybe you could liven up the Glee Club a bit?"

"Count on it." Santana shot back as the couple made their way from the room. As the door closed Santana turned to Quinn, "you should go." She nodded toward the door, "see what they want to say to you. It may help in the long run."

Quinn nodded along, "yeah."

"You okay?" Santana reached down and grabbed her hand. Yes, she was aware that was a stupid question. And she got it. Quinn wasn't okay, she was far from okay. She was laying on a bed in a hospital room in a coma.

Sure Santana was in the hospital too, but she could talk to people. When someone visited her she could respond with actual words. And no matter how hard Quinn tried, no one could hear her. No one could see her. No one other than Santana. And that had to hurt like hell, it's kind of like being ignored...only way worse.

"Yeah." Quinn shrugged, "I'm fine." She stood up and walked toward the door, "I'm sorry though." She whispered looking back to her friend.

"For what?"

"Putting you through this." The blonde answered. "Every time someone visits you I'm in here with you and I can't keep my mouth shut long enough for you to get through a conversation with them...so you end up talking to both them and me and it's gotta be confusing sometimes."

Santana shrugged, "I love you Quinn, that's not gonna change...and you putting me through this," she waved around, "it's fine, because I know you're here, I know you're around. And right now, that's all you need. You need someone to talk to, you need someone to see you...and I get it. That person is me, for some odd reason, it's all me."

Quinn nodded whispering, "I love you, too," before she left for her own room.

* * *

><p>"We see you got flowers." Mike said as he brushed a hand over the plant. "That's cool."<p>

Tina let out a chuckle, "sorry for him, Quinn. He doesn't know what to say."

Quinn smiled as she walked into the room and made her way over to her bed. She still couldn't look at herself, laying in the bed all broken. She did however sit on the edge and faced the couple, kind of making it seem like they were actually talking to her and not at her.

"We've got a great new routine for Glee Club." Mike added into the air, "course no one really wants to learn it at the moment, but it's still there."

"Mike choreographed." Tina bragged.

That made Quinn smile.

"She's exaggerating," the boy stated, "I only assisted Mr. Schuester with choreographing the routine. And Brittany was there, too."

Tina shrugged, "I still say you did most of the work, all Brittany really did was twirl around."

"She was too upset to actually dance." Mike defended, "her two best friends had just been admitted to the hospital."

Tina again shrugged, "I'm still saying it was you. I'm proud of you." She told him, "can't you just deal with that?"

And again Quinn was smiling, "you two really are a lovely couple." She told them.

Tina shook her head, "enough about that though, Quinn we just really miss you."

Mike nodded, "yeah, you have to get up soon so you can help us get to regionals...help us get past regionals...let's go back to nationals baby!"

Tina slowly reached out and grabbed Quinn's hand, "I don't know if you can actually hear us or not Quinn, but I really just want you to know that we're still here for you. And we care about you so much. We all do, and we need you to come back...you cannot give up. You need to stay strong and fight through this." She smiled a few tears threatening her eyes, "we're all routing for you."

Mike nodded and for a moment it seemed as though he was really looking at Quinn. But soon the moment passed. It always seemed that way and Quinn's heart literally stopped each time someone other than Santana looked her way, it always shocked her even though she knew they couldn't see. It always got her hopes up and made her wish for the best. But like always the moment passed and the person looked away.

And Mike did just that, he looked away.

"Come on, babe." He shook Tina's shoulder, "we've gotta go."

The girl squeezed Quinn's hand for good measure, "we'll come back." She promised.

"Hang in there, Quinn." Mike added, "cause we'll see you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>And there it goes, thanks so much again for reading and I hope you enjoyed...<strong>

**...Feel free to tell me what'cha think if you'd like**

**...Bye for now!...**


	7. Brittany Knows

**Hello, everyone reading this story, sorry it's taking me forever to update things, we've been having a lot of computer troubles but we just got a new one so hopefully those troubles are done!**

* * *

><p>"She's not getting better." A voice from behind cause Quinn to look around. It was Dr. Lopez and Santana who as in a wheelchair. "Don't say that." His daughter replied looking only to Quinn. The blonde gave her a light smile before watching as Santana's father walked over to her bed and started checking out her signs and paperwork on the clipboard at the base of her bed. Quinn took a seat in the chair beside her bed. Santana rolled over and grabbed her hand. "She's looking good." Dr. Lopez said, "but nothing's really changed."<p>

"Oh," Santana mumbled, "but it could."

"We're hoping." Mr. Lopez agreed with a smile, looking over to Santana who had her hand on the arm of the chair, when she was really holding Quinn's hand.

"Can I stay in here?" Santana asked.

Her father took a moment to consider before he nodded, "yeah, okay. Only for a while though, then you'll need to rest."

"Daddy, I'm feeling fine…when can I go home?"

"Soon." He assured her before sweeping over to give his daughter a kiss on her cheek before he left the room.

Santana rolled her eyes before she looked to the girl in the chair, "you're quiet."

"I didn't want to distract you."

The Latina shrugged looking over to the bed, "at least you're looking peaceful." She said letting go of Quinn's hand and rolling over to the girl upon the bed, "like you're sleeping." Quinn stood up, this time taking in the scrapes upon her face, the bandages above her right eyebrow and upon her cheek as well as her head. She let her eyes travel down taking in the wrist that was currently surrounded by a cast. "That's what Finn said." She told her friend.

Santana looked at her before sighing, "this is depressing."

"Thanks."

"Well," she shrugged, "they're saying that there's no real change, except you look healthy which to me means you're okay, but you're not because you're still in a coma. You're not dead but like this, it doesn't really seem like you're alive."

Quinn eyed her a moment before looking back to herself, "I look terrible." She let out a small chuckle causing Santana to look at her, "like really bad."

"Well, at least no one's paying attention to how terrible you look."

"You think I look terrible?" Quinn was astonished.

Santana smiled, "hey, the way I look at it is I should never disagree." She shrugged looking at the bed, "with the state you're in right now I figure I should pay attention to what you say and always agree." As she finished she gave her a wink.

"Love you're dedication." Quinn shook her head, "you're totally awesome."

"I don't disagree."

There was a knock on the door causing them both to look over, "Brittany?" Santana greeted.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?" the blonde asked as she stepped into the room. "I went to see you but your dad said you came in here…are your legs okay?"

Santana and Quinn shared a look before Santana rolled over to the other blonde and took her hand, "don't worry, I'm fine." She told her, "my father's only taking precautions. I asked if I could see Q and he said only if I rode in the chair. He's a little worried."

"But you can walk?"

"Yes." Santana nodded, "Britt, I'm fine."

Brittany then looked over her head toward the bed in the room, "how is she?"

"Same."

"You know." Brittany started as she walked across the room, "I've seen you talking by yourself sometimes," she turned to the Latina, "it's a little weird because I've never seen you talk to yourself before."

"I've just been a little-"

"Is she here now?" Brittany interrupted.

Santana shrugged, "who?"

"Quinn."

Santana raised an eyebrow, "y-yeah Britt she's right there." She pointed to the bed, "this is her room."

"No." Brittany shook her head, "you don't talk to yourself Santana and last time I was here you kept looking to the side and were saying weird things, and it got me thinking about some things. So when I skipped school and went home I was talking to Lord Tubbington and he suggested the supernatural." She took a seat in the chair Quinn had been in earlier. "I'd like to ask were she is, because I'm sure you're talking to her. I know you see her somewhere."

Santana's shifted lightly, "she's on the bed." She said after a moment.

Brittany shook her head, "don't do this to me, Santana." She complained. "We're the Unholy Trinity, she's my friend too. I know you see her. I know she's here. Where is she?"

"On the bed." Santana repeated, "right there." She pointed to the edge of the bed where Quinn had taken a seat. She was staring wide eyed at Brittany completely taken aback.

Brittany pointed to the same place, "there?"

"Yeah."

"Lord Tubbington was right." She smiled looking to the place Quinn was supposed to be, "hi." She waved.

Quinn was too shocked to even move. Santana watched before saying, "she's saying hi back."

Brittany nodded, "how's this happening though? How is she here like this?"

"I don't know." Santana said, "we've kind of figured there's something she's got to do before she can wake up."

"What is it?"

"We don't know."

"Does it have to do with something, or maybe someone?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked at Quinn who only shrugged. "We don't know that either."

"Well," Brittany then smiled, "that'll be easy."

"What?"

Quinn shook her head, "don't ask questions."

"Why?"

"Santana, it's Britt, she'll explain no questions necessary."

"Right."

"No!" Brittany shook her head causing both of the others to look at her, "no conversations without me."

"Britt-"

"No." The taller blonde sighed, "I know it's impossible to you because I can't see her, but let me in. Talk to me. I can help."

"How?"

"Lord Tubbington." Brittany said, "he'll know what to do. It'll take a few days to get him to talk but he will. You'll see." She looked toward the place Quinn was sitting, "I promise." She then smiled, "tell me everything."

"Well," the Latina shrugged, "when Quinn thought she had woken up she really hadn't, but it seemed to her that people were just ignoring her so she tried to the throw the cup that was on the bedside table but it didn't work and her trying to talk to Finn and her mother made it more obvious." She paused shooting Quinn and Brittany a look, they both seemed to be silently encouraging her to continue, "so she came to my room expecting the same reaction…but I thought she was actually awake and then I found out she wasn't. We've been discussing it now for a while. She went to school and everything trying to figure out what she needs to do."

"And?"

"We've gotten nowhere." Quinn said.

"Yeah." Santana nodded before saying, "nothing."

"Well, looking at the positive, you can leave the hospital."

"True."

"She agrees." Santana replied.

Brittany smiled, "walk through walls?"

Santana looked at the shorter blonde. "No," Quinn shook her head. "it seems to me like I'm doing things but to everyone else nothing happens."

Santana turned back to Brittany, "nope, she uses doors and everything but to us it's not really working."

"So she'll open the door but it won't really open?"

"Yes." Santana nodded.

"What about objects? Can she touch them? Can you touch them, or move them?"

"She did once." Santana explained as Quinn nodded. "When Finn was visiting her she got angry and threw a lamp."

"And it was actually thrown?"

"Yes."

"So it's tied to emotions." Brittany shrugged, "all right. That should make it a little bit easier."

"Santana." Dr. Lopez stuck his head back into the room, "honey, visiting time is up. You have to get back to your room." He then looked at Brittany, "you should be going too."

"Okay." Brittany nodded standing up, "can I push you?"

Santana smirked, "sure."

"Yay!" She turned back to the bed as she stood behind the chair. "See you Quinnie…don't give up. I'm here for you." She sent the girl a wink.

Quinn sighed as she watched Brittany push Santana from the room. So far they had gotten no where. Other than the fact that it may be tied to emotions, she still had no idea why she was able to throw the lamp earlier, but she hadn't really thrown the cup. Having Brittany on her side made things a little more simpler, but now it'd make everything even more complicated for Santana. Not only could the girl see Quinn but now that Brittany knew, Santana would become somewhat like a mediator between the blondes. Quinn could see Brittany, and she could hear her words, but when Quinn spoke the taller blonde heard nothing.

She pushed the thought away glancing once again to her 'sleeping' self. "This totally sucks you know." She muttered with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm not really sure how this chapter turned out so it'd be awesome if you let me know what you think...<strong>

**...Thanks for reading and everything, hopefully this story's not getting boring for you!**


	8. School

**It's been a little while...I'm sorry for my lack of updating...but I'm hoping to get them all updated now.**

* * *

><p>Quinn had waited in her room for a few minutes. At first she really couldn't do anything other than stare at herself. She was just lying there, completely still. And everyone was wrong. It wasn't as though she was just sleeping. Even in sleep you never really stayed completely still, not moving at all. It made her angry, the state she was in. It actually pissed her off. She didn't understand it. Why was this happening to her?<p>

Why did everything happen to her?

The door swinging open caused her to finally look away. Her mother was back. And with her was a fresh set of tears and, 'Quinnie, sweetie you have to wake up!' As well as, 'Quinnie, darling mommy's here for you.'

She had to get out.

So obviously she ended up in Santana's room. "Hey." She said, knocking this time.

The Latina stared at her a moment before saying, "Brittany's gone."

"I'm sorry." The blonde said before adding, "can I come in?"

"Of course." Santana sighed, "is it bad that I'm not sorry Brittany left?" She asked as Quinn made her way to her bed. "She is my girlfriend after all."

"No, I don't think it is."

"Why not?"

"You love her." Quinn said after a moment, "you're just overwhelmed with everything that's been going on, that's all."

"Maybe."

"There's no maybe, Santana…you love her."

"I'm going to school tomorrow." Santana said into the silence. "Maybe you should go, too."

"Why? I've already been."

"And you got nothing?"

"Only homework I haven't finished yet…God if I don't wake up soon I'm gonna have to repeat at least half this year!"

"Q, relax….It's only been like five days."

"Yeah, and look where I am!" Quinn spat pack. "Same place I was five days ago…nothing's changed. They've all said I'm not getting better. What the hell am I supposed to be doing?"

Santana only stared. She really couldn't think of anything to say.

"We should just give up. I'll go wander the world or something until I finally die and you won't ever see me again."

"That's not what I want."

It was a whisper. Really lower than a whisper actually, but Quinn could still hear it. It sounded broken and when she looked up she could see what looked like fear clouding her friend's eyes. "You cannot give up, Quinn." She said, her voice was soft, "please. We'll figure something out…Brittany said so."

"Yeah, and she's always right."

"Don't be like that. Come to school with me. Glee Club. We'll figure this out, I promise."

"And when we don't?"

"It won't come to that." Santana said before she laid down to sleep.

Quinn watched her for a moment before she said, "I'm really glad you're okay Santana…and I'm happy that you get to go home."

In return she felt Santana's hand slip into her own before she herself lay to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>"Santana, honey!" The sound of Mr. Lopez's voice woke her up that next morning. She sat up in the bed as Santana came out from the bathroom. "Yes?" Her friend asked, she was putting in an earring.<p>

"I guess you're ready then?" Her father smiled.

"Totally." The Latina nodded, "weird, but I never really thought I'd be excited to go to school." She gave Quinn a look before smiling at her dad. "Mom's taking me, right?"

"Yes, you're in no shape to drive."

"Understandable." Quinn said standing up.

Santana nodded turning to her father, "well, is she here yet?"

Mr. Lopez was getting a nurse to change the bedding as he nodded, "waiting in the lobby."

"Bet you're happy to see this room going to someone else."

"I am actually." Her father shrugged, "it wasn't easy knowing my little girl was here and she wasn't only visiting."

Santana gave him a soft smile as he hugged her, "don't think I'm going anywhere." She whispered before he pulled back. Santana shrugged at the look upon his face. "My best friend is only a few rooms over. I'm going to be in and out of this hospital constantly until she wakes up."

Her father studied her a moment as Quinn stepped over to the pair. "As long as you still get your schoolwork done and it doesn't completely take over."

"Quinn's more important than my schoolwork, papi."

"Honey-"

"San, I-"

"How is she?" The Latina interrupted ignoring the glare Quinn sent her way as she looked her father in the eye.

"The same." Mr. Lopez sighed, "we're doing all we can, but there's still no change."

"Well, you watch." Santana smiled, "there will be." She grabbed her jacket, which was resting on the back of a chair and slipped it on before saying, "and thanks for bringing in my clothes."

Her father said, "you're welcome." As she and Quinn walked down the hall. "That's not fair." Santana said looking at her friend once they were in the elevator. "You just woke up and your hair and clothes are perfect. Unfair."

"I always wake up perfect." Quinn replied flashing her best smile.

"That's an improvement from last night." Her friend smiled, "please, stay this way. I like this Quinn better."

Quinn was going to say she'd make no promises but she thought better of it. As the elevator sounded and the doors opened she followed her friend into the lobby where they met Santana's mother.

"Sanny!" Her mom practically leapt from the chair she had been sitting in, "I know I only just saw you yesterday, but you look so much better without that ridiculous gown." She reached up and brushed her fingers across the bandage on her daughter's cheek, examining the few scratches upon her face and frowning at the cast on her right hand, "my baby's broken."

"You're baby's fine." Santana replied with a small smile, "barely any damage."

"You have broken ribs."

"Only two." Santana frowned, "Quinn's got five. I have a broken hand, Quinn's got a broken wrist. A small bandage on my cheek and a few scratches on my face, Quinn's brain won't even let her wake up. I'm fine, she's not so don't worry about me. Worry about her."

Quinn watched Mrs. Lopez give a small nod before she said, "I'm guessing there's been no change?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded as she and her mother walked a few paces ahead of Quinn.

"I'm sorry honey. I know I should feel lucky that I have you here and awake and coming home. But you're my daughter and as much as you say you're okay it won't really be enough because I see you're broken hand and your bandages and it worries me to see you hurt. I'm your mother this is my duty."

"I know." Santana said softly, "so I guess I'm sorry."

"No." Her mother shook her head, "honey, there's no reason for you to apologize. Our thoughts are all with Quinn's family. Judy's been in there all night. She called me to pray with her at church last night."

"Really?"

"Yes." They stepped out and began the journey to Mrs. Lopez's vehicle. "Her and Russell were both there."

"Russell?"

"Quinn's father, mija."

"No, I know who he is…he actually came?" She shot a look to Quinn.

"Yes. He's been to see her, but only once. So has Frannie and her husband. They're all worried." Once they reached the car they all climbed in before Santana whispered, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry?" Her mother questioned but Santana ignored her.

"I don't know." Quinn finally spoke as Mrs. Lopez assumed she must've heard wrong, pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward the school. "I suppose maybe I didn't really believe it myself."

Santana turned to look at her. She kind of glared and for a moment Quinn felt a little bad for not saying anything, but the feeling didn't last as Santana's eyes softened before she turned away. "Thanks for grabbing my bag mom." She said referring to the bag in the backseat beside Quinn.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet. Quinn didn't say anything because she didn't want Santana answering and looking crazy in front of her mother. And Santana didn't say anything because her mother hadn't said anything. When they reached the school, Santana said a quick thank you to her mother before she climbed out of the car and retrieved her bag. Quinn was already waiting outside by the time Santana was completely ready. While her mother drove away Santana looked at her friend, "I don't suppose you're gonna stay quiet this whole time?"<p>

Quinn looked around, "do you really want people to think you're crazy and talking to yourself?"

"Right." Santana nodded, "cause we're at school now-with a ton of people-and yeah, okay…no."

Quinn laughed, "come on." She pointed toward the doors and walked with the Latina toward the school.

When the doors were pulled open and Santana stepped inside she was greeted with people stepping out of the way for her to walk through untouched, as though she had never been gone. A few people gasped, seeing her again, like they weren't entirely sure she was in fact alright. Quinn followed laughing at the sight of shock washing over a few faces. Santana looked around, trying to smile but all the staring kind of freaked her out so she just walked to her locker, "this is crazy." She said, "I haven't been gone that long." She looked at Quinn while she grabbed her history book. "Why are they all staring at me?"

"You're talking to yourself." Quinn laughed.

"Will you not do that!" Santana slammed her locker, her and Quinn both jumping at the sight of Coach Sylvester.

"Where did she come from?" Quinn asked looking around.

"Hey Coach?" Santana greeted, a small smile upon her lips.

Sue shocked them both with a smile as well as a regretful look, "Sandbags, I wanted to come and visit." She shrugged, "I just didn't really know what to say. "You and Quinn both are the best Cheerios I've ever had on my squad and I was really happy to hear that you were okay."

"T-thank you." Santana nodded.

"How is Quinn?" Sue asked.

Santana blinked a moment before she said, "I'm sure she'd love for you to visit."

Coach Sylvester nodded a moment before saying, "will I see you at practice?"

Santana waved her hand, "I can't do anything, it's broken."

"Nonetheless, I hope to see you there." She said before adding, "now get out of my face."

Santana nodded before joining Quinn in a walk down the hall. "That was weird." Quinn said, "She totally admitted to liking us…I never thought I'd hear Sue Sylvester say something so…caring."

"So it freaked you out, too?" Santana asked as they turned into the History room.

"Oh, yeah, totally."

"Santana!" Brittany leapt up from her chair, joined by Rachel, Mike, Finn and Puck who Quinn was glad to see was back in school.

"Hey," Santana greeted as Brittany flung her arms around her neck, "is she here?" the blonde whispered. Santana whispered, "right beside me." Back Brittany pulled away shooting the spaces beside Santana a look, showing Quinn that she knew she was here. "It's so good to see you all." Santana smiled hugging Finn, and Mike before looking at Rachel. "Surprisingly I missed you a lot."

Rachel rolled her eyes but she was smiling anyhow.

Santana said, "I'm gonna hug you now." She told her before pulling the short diva into her arms. Rachel hugged her back before Santana turned to Puck. "And you finally showed up."

"I figured I should stop skipping…I don't think it was helping much."

"It really wasn't." Quinn shook her head.

Santana hugged Puck before they all took their seats, Quinn sat in her own chair listening as Mrs. Doosenbury told Santana how happy she was to see her back in the classroom, before telling her she had a week to make up all the work she had missed. Quinn leaned forward resting her chin on her open palm watching the class drift into the usual silence while the teacher began teaching. Rachel seemed to be the only one actually listening. Finn kept looking up from his paper-which he had begun doodling on-to Quinn's empty chair. It felt weird for a few moments because Quinn could've swore a few times Finn's lingered on her a few moments longer than the other looks. Almost as though he could see her.

Almost as soon as it had started that class was over and Quinn was walking with Santana toward her next one. For the whole day they sat in classes together, Santana slowly sliding back into her normal school routine and Quinn sitting bored as hell as her teacher droned on about nothing. During third period Brittany kept slipping Santana notes as the teacher turned away. The first one was asking if anything had changed with Quinn. The second was asking how Quinn was feeling about all this. After that she was saying Lord Tubbington had a chat with her about what was going on saying that he would have a few answers soon.

"Are we really trusting a cat to figure out what I'm supposed to do?" Quinn whispered once Brittany had looked back toward the board to write the question down.

Santana shrugged as she copied it as well, "so far that's the best option we have, huh?"

Quinn nodded, "I guess. It just seems a lit-"

"Miss Lopez?" Santana looked up toward their teacher, shooting him a look. "Would you care to solve this problem for the class?"

Santana frowned, "I'm sorry, I haven't quite finished writing it down, yet."

"You liar, you've got the answer." Quinn told her as the teacher moved on to Jacob Ben Israel, asking him to answer it instead, and he reluctantly walked up to the board and began the problem. Santana turned to say something to Quinn, but stopped when another note slipped under her hand. When she opened it Quinn peeked over her shoulder reading Brittany's colorful handwriting. The note was asking if Santana had figured the answer out because she was completely lost. Santana ended up helping Brittany out before the bell rang for that class to end.

* * *

><p>As Santana and Brittany headed for the lunch line Quinn sat at their usual table, joining Sam and Finn who were already seated. "Have you seen Quinn yet?" Finn wondered, picking up his hamburger and taking a bite. Sam looked at him a moment before saying he hadn't. Finn put his burger down, taking a quick drink of his milk. "Why not?"<p>

"Stevie and Stacy don't want me too." He said. "They're scared and sometimes they want to see her and I ask them to come along…then they start freaking out and I end up not going." He took a drink of his own beverage before adding, "don't think I don't care."

"Never would." Quinn said.

Finn shrugged, "I just think she needs all the support she can get."

"She's getting it." Sam told him, "we all support her. Hell, man you know we all miss her."

"Miss who?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine joined them, they were followed closely by Rachel and Mike.

"Quinn." Sam said taking a bite of his own burger.

Quinn watched Rachel kiss Finn's cheek feeling a little tug at her heart as he held her hand on the table.

"Nothing's changed." Mike said, "Santana told us earlier."

"Sucks." Finn added.

Rachel nodded, "it's really upsetting, not only for Glee Club and what we're suffering because of the loss of both her and Santana but just in general. We all miss her." She then smiled softly, "we all need her, really." Quinn watched her a moment before turning to the seats Santana and Brittany were taking. Santana shot her a look from the opposite side of the table, before taking Brittany's hand as the dancer laid her head upon her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're back." She whispered.

"Me too, Britts." Santana smiled, her eyes still on Quinn who gave her a soft smile.

"It's so good to see you!" Kurt said moving from his seat over to Santana to hug her, "it feels like it's been a century!"

"Oh, I know."

"Bet the work is hell though?" Sam asked looking over, he and Santana had already had their welcome back hug along with Santana and Blaine who she had second period with.

"Yes." Santana agreed, "I've missed so much and I've only got a week to finish it all…I'm gonna be completely exhausted by the end of the week I'm not gonna want to come back again."

"But you'll have too." Brittany said, sitting up and taking a bite of a carrot on Santana's tray, "I've missed you, too much."

"Don't worry Britts, I'm back for good." Santana promised.

"Just wait until Glee Club." Rachel told her. "Everyone else is gonna be so excited that you're back. It'll take some of the misery away…sorry to say that I'm kind of counting on you to liven up the place a little." She shrugged taking a bite of what Quinn guessed was eggplant. Santana nodded assuring her that she was definitely going to bring some cheer, and try to get her friends out of this little funk she heard so much about.

After lunch ended Quinn walked up to the trashcan's with Santana and Brittany, "I'm gonna go outside." She said watching someone walk down the hall. Santana gave her a confused look but Quinn assured her she was fine and she'd meet back up with her soon. As she walked with Santana and Brittany until they turned to go to the gym she turned in the other direction. Running slightly to catch up to who she was trying to follow.

"You heard me." Quinn said catching up, "in the hospital…you had to have." She looked up as she walked with the boy outside, "I scared you, I know I did but…please, tell me you heard me?"

Finn didn't say anything he just continued his walk toward the football field. It must've been his free period. Quinn followed him out to the bleachers where he ended up taking a seat. Quietly she sat beside him a moment before looking toward the sky. "We used to sit out here together." She whispered, "freshman year, into sophomore year, before everything went to hell. We'd sit out here and stare at the clouds, pointing out different shapes, seeing who could be more creative."

"That one looks a little like a boat." Finn whispered.

Quinn glanced at him before looking toward the cloud he had his eye on, "it looks more like a dog to me." She cocked her head to the side trying to view it like a boat. It just didn't click with her.

"It's got a mass." Finn said, "and there's no tail, it can't be a dog."

Quinn's head snapped toward him, her eyes wide, "what'd you just say?"

Finn's brow was creased, almost as if he didn't understand what was going on. He looked around a moment before whispering, "who said that?" His eyes danced around the whole of the football field before he said, "I thought I heard her." He shook his head, "I-I thought-"

"I'm right here." Quinn told him, "Finn, you heard me…you heard me. I said it looked like a dog!" She watched him lean back shaking his head with a nervous laugh.

"God, I'm going crazy."

"No!" She leapt up, "you're not, I'm here! You heard me…please, Finn, please?" She was crying now. It hurt, it actually physically hurt. How had he heard her one moment but now he couldn't at all? "I just want you to see me." She whispered. "Please, Finn, I'm right here."

But again she was met with nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading, please lrt me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
